Merry christmas, my new love
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Fine is going to sing a sing in the christmas ball, and maybe a certain person is going to confess. And Rein is going to visit her own palace again after a long time, and meets someone very special... and someone got a dumb and dumber problem xd (i'm really bad at summaries) please read to find out :)


**MERRY CHISTMAS EVERYONE! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D  
Here my story xxxxxxx**

* * *

**~~~~~~~normal pov~~~~~~  
'What happens when you find your first love with someone else?'  
**'I would feel heartbroken, but if i really loved him i would support their love.. I guess'

**'And what if that someone was your best friend or someone close to you?'  
**'I-i would be mad at her, because i would have told her that i loved him.'

**'What if you both were in love with him but , lied to each other that you liked someone else?'  
**'I-if we were really best friends we would not lie to each other, she would have told me if she liked someone...'

**'Would you confess your love to your first love, even tough your best friend is dating him?'  
**'I- i think i would... She would have understand, i think...'

**'How would your best friend react, if you confessed right before her eyes?'  
**'I think she would be shocked and surprised if she dint noticed my feelings, for him...'

**'Will you guys be friends after that?'  
**'I don't think so... I would feel like i was betrayed to a close person...'

'Okey! Thanks for your help, Fine!' Lione said happy 'uuhh... your welcome?' Fine said akwardly.. Fine had to help Lione for her project "What would you do if...?" Where girls have to answer those questions about their "First love"... _"I still don't get why i even answered those questions.."_ Fine tought... Before walking back to her home...  
'Welcome back, Princess Fine' all the maids said bowing... Fine was a princess just like her sister Rein, but she was not there. She wanted to be strong...

**~~~Fine's pov~~~**

I remember the words you said Rein,

"_Mom, dad, Fine... I don't want to live here anymore..." Rein said with her eyes closed_  
_"What?!" Mom,dad and i yelled.._  
_"What do you mean, you don't want to live here?" Dad asked_  
_"I - i want to be strong just like Fine, i don't want to be known as the "weak princess"!"_  
_"If that's your choise, sweety..." Dad said "DAD?!" _  
_"Darling?!"_  
_"If Rein wants to be strong, let her do what she wants..." Dad said..._  
_"Thanks dad" Rein smiled and hugged one last goodbye hug to me , mom and dad..._

'Fine! PRincess Fine!' Camelotte said the whole time... i was spacing around...  
'Uh-oh, i- sorry Camelotte i was-' 'Don't worry, but you have to go see the king and the queen.' 'Okay'

So i walked in the throne room, were my parents are.  
'Fine there you are! We wanted to organise a Christmas ball, and wanted to invite all of the kingdoms!' Mom said...  
'And we wanted someone to sing a song for us, in the party... Will you help us out to pick one?' Dad said  
'uh...Sure?' i said...

in the end i was the one that had to watch ALL the 1000+ videos of girls and some boys sing. Wanting to be the star in the ball, my parents were also famouse of the balls they organise because it's always fun and modern too. I watched like 1 hour now maybe? god, how many more videos do i have to watch? "189" uugghh!  
**~~some hour later (5?)~~**

Get me away from here! i've been watching for like houres! hey, wait this one is good... IT was "All i want for christmas is you" by Maria Carey

_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is..._  
_You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I don't even wish for snow_  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_  
_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeers click_  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_Ooh baby_  
_All the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_  
_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._  
_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

mhm, pretty good... I remember that i had singed that song, with Lione.. Well i was the one singing and Lione filmed, hey wait that girl in the video looks like me!  
_"Lione stop filming! It's getting emberessing!" _Okey now i know for sure that is me...  
'Fine! the girl that singed just now is really good! Call her up!' Mom said ...  
'Uhh mom that's me...'  
'You?! I dint know MY child could sing like that?! You got an amazing voice darling! You have to sing!' Mom said hugging me almost to death  
'MOm... Can't... Breath...' I said  
'OH my! Sorry' mom said letting me go ... 'And umm, sure i will sing...' I said blushing 'Yayy! Great!' mom yelled happy...

**~~~Late night~~~**

I called my best friend Lione 'Hey, guess what?!'  
'what?!'  
'i'm gonna sing at the christmas ball!'  
'Kyaahh! Awesome, girl!'  
'I know right?!'  
'Fine go to sleep!' Camelotte yelled

'OKAY!... Sorry Lili i gotta go sleep! Bye!'  
'Bye Love!' Lione said, why always the 'love'? oh well...

**I will skip this really i'm sorry i'm just an lazy a** sorry T.T!**

**~~~~Christmas ball~~~~ still Fine's pov~**

I wore a beautiful red chrismas dress.(~ imagine~) I walked down the stairs , every eye was watching me... I felt great to be an only child but i missed the moments with my sister. Good thing i go Lione :)...

'Everyone may i have your atention please... I would like everyone's atantion!' my dad said trough the whole place room.. Everyone got quied and lisened to my dad...  
'I would like you to meet my beautiful oldest daugther princess Fine! And she's going to sing a song to you!'

I came up on stage and singed "Only you" by amy diamond

_Looking from a window above_  
_It's like a story of love, can you hear me?_  
_Came back only yesterday_  
_I'm moving farther away, want you near me_

_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew, only you_

_Sometimes when I think of a name_  
_When it's only a game and I need you_  
_Listen to the words that you say_  
_It's getting harder to stay when I see you_

_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew, only you_

_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew, only you_

_This is going to take a long time_  
_And I wonder what's mine, can't take no more_  
_Wonder if you'll understand_  
_It's just the touch of your hand behind a closed door_

_All I needed was the love you gave_  
_All I needed for another day_  
_And all I ever knew, only you_

I sang another song "You're here" by Francesca Battistelli

_Hold on now, got to take a deep breath._  
_I don't know what to say when I look in your eyes._  
_You made the world before I was born, _  
_And here I am holding you in my arms tonight._

_Noel, Noel_  
_Jesus our Emmanuel._

_You're here._  
_I'm holding you so near._  
_I'm staring into the face of my Savior, _  
_King and Creator._  
_You could of left us on our own._  
_But you're here._

_I don't know how long I'm going to have you for, _  
_But I'll be watching when you change the world._  
_Look at your hands, they're still so small._  
_Someday you're going to stretch them out and save us all._  
_Noel, Noel_  
_God with us, Emmanuel._

_You're here._  
_I'm holding you so near. Oh, oh._  
_I'm staring into the face of my Savior, _  
_King and Creator._  
_You could of left us on our own._  
_But you're here._  
_You're here._

_Someday I'm going to look back on this, _  
_The night that God became my baby boy._  
_Someday you're going to go home again, _  
_But you'll leave your spirit, _  
_And flood the world with joy._

_You'll be here._  
_I'm holding you so near. Oh, oh._  
_I'm staring into the face of my Savior, _  
_King and Creator._  
_You could of left me on my own._  
_But you're here._  
_You're here._  
_Hallelujah, you're here._  
_Hallelujah, you're here._

Everyone danced, it was a amazing view... Everyone seemed to have a great time... I saw a familiar face in the crowd it looked like ... Rein... Rein!

'This song is for someone special that i see in the crowd' i said smiling... "Anytime you need a friend" by Mariah Carey

_If you're lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seem like  
They never end  
Just remember to keep the faith  
And love will be there to light the way_

Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright

When the shadows are closing in  
And your spirit's diminishing  
Just remember you're not alone  
And love will be there  
To guide you home

Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
Don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright

If you just believe in me  
I will love you endlessly, oh  
Take my hand  
Take me into your heart  
I'll be there forever baby  
I won't let go  
I'll never let go

(Anytime you need a friend)  
I will be here, yeah  
(Never be alone again)  
No, no  
(So dont you fear)  
Don't worry, don't fear  
(Even if you're miles away, I'm by your side)  
Yes, I'm with you, wherever you are  
So don't you ever be lonely  
(It's alright)  
It's alright, it's alright  
(Anytime you need a friend, I will be here)  
Yes, you know it's alright, oh  
(Never be alone again, so don't you fear)  
Don't ever fear  
(Even if you're miles away, I'm by your side)  
Oh, I'm by your side  
Don't you ever be lonely  
(It's alright)  
Yes

(I will be here)  
Anytime, oh  
(Never be alone again, so don't you fear)  
You'll never be alone,  
Don't ever worry  
(Even if you're miles away, I'm by your side)  
Oh, yeah, I'm by your side  
Don't ever be lonely  
(It's alright)  
Oh..

**~~~~~~~~ Rein's POV~~~~~~**

After all those years spending my time in the woods to become stronger, each day meant for me. To come a little closer to go back to my family...  
My onee-chan, she's really beautiful... And got a perfect voice... I noticed that Fine saw me 'This song is for someone special that i see in the crowd' Fine said smiling  
Then she began to sing, such an angelic voice... 'can i have a dance with you, my lady?' Someone asked the face i have fallen in love with... Prince Bright...

I bowed 'of course' i said holding Brights hand... We began to dance, everyone watching us... 'Do i know you , from somewhere? You look familiar..'  
'Yes, it's me Bright.. Rein' I said smiling staring at his beautiful red eyes 'Rein? Rein! It's been so long ago! You look beautiful! How are you?!'  
Everyone in the room was like : from "**bla bla bla bla bla**" to **"*le gasp* OH!~"**

Even Fine stopped singing, wel she stopped earlier... 'Rein!' Fine came running to me. And hugged me 'till i cant breath  
'Fine... Breath' Fine let go 'I'm sorry, it's just... I missed you so much...' Fine smiled at me 'I missed you too, onee-chan!'  
'Hehe' Fine grinned... But then Fine pulled my arm and brought me to mom and dad...  
'Mom! Dad! Rein is here!' Fine said supper dupper HAPPY... Maybe i little to much?

'Rein, my baby girl!' mom said hugging me dad also hugged me a family group hug!~

'Fine!~' I heard someone say... I let go of the group hug, it was ... Lione... Fine and Lione seem to be good friend now, did i miss to much?  
Fine became more like a girl... 'Noo!~ I don't want to!' 'But you like him, right?!' ' Yes, but-' 'NO buts missy! Go and tell that jerk, how you feel already!'

'Okey , Fine!' I heard fine yell... Who could that guy be? My curiosity , was still the same.. It won over me, so i followed Fine...

**~~~~ Outside the palace~~~~ still Rein's pov~~ **

I don't know who Fine's talking to, but still i'm her sister i have to know , right? ;)

'H-Hey..' i heard Fine starting the conversation

'Hey..' I heard a male voice , maybe Shade? Wait he was my first love... The both of us had dated but... Broke up because of me..

'S-Shade, i have to tell you something...' Fine's going to confess i know it for sure...

'What is it?'

'I...-' Never would i imagine that happening, what was going to happen...

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic! you can brush my hair, undress me ever-"

'Shh- FINE! Did you change my ringtone again?!' I heard, pff was that the barbie girl song? haha...

'HA-HA!... pffhahahahah' Fine fake laughed then real laughed...

'haha, really funny but not as funny as-'

"Hey sexy (crack crack crack crack) Tonight you know (crack crack crack crack) I"m a strong baby (crack crack crack crack)"

'ARE YOU FRIKKIN KIDDING ME?!' Fine was freaking out ...

'HAHAHhahah! crack crack!' Shade said i think also doing a dance...

'Point for you!' Fine said, ...Wait points? Wasn't she going to confess?! Then a balloon came flying over to Fine and Shade...

I peeked at what they were doing , i saw both of them staring at the balloon amazed...

'HELIUM VOICE!' They both screamed out loud, and helium voice? the fu-? I peeked again, i saw Fine in haling the helium...

'ha-aha- , hahaha. My name's Fine! And i love you~' Fine said with a really funny voice XD I got a problem holding my laughter!

'OOHH-OOHH!' ... PPFFF... Help me... Dat voice!

'Are you the chipmunk Santa clause?!' Fine said laughing... Really those two... ARe they brother and sister dumb and dumber?!

'ahahhaa!' Soon after their laughing died... And now there is this akward silince...

'Umm, Shade... I love you...' Fine said... I felt this pain in my chest...

'I love you , too.. Dumber'

'Hey!'

'haha'

Well me and Shade well what could i say? Ou're love was over, a long time ago... I guess...

**( Because Fine was bored because her sister wasn't there to dress her up and go out, she and Shade made this weird promise to ..Make fun of each other?  
And wel as you can see, they are like "dumb" and "dumber" don't ask me who's dumb and who's dumber... )**

**~~~~~~ Back in the palace, ball room~~~~ Rein's pov~~**

I walked to the table with all the snacks... Looks like i do had some feelings for him...  
'Princess, Rein?' Bright ... 'Yes?'  
'I would like to talk to you, in private...'

**~~~~ in the garden~~~~ **

'Wooww~ It's even beautifuller than last time, i was here~ ' I said.. The garden did became prettier...

'Princess, Rein...'

'Yes?'

'I..'

'...'

'You?'

'I love you!' Bright confesed to me...

_I must be crazy now_  
_Maybe I dream too much_  
_But when I think of you_  
_I long to feel your touch_

_To whisper in your ear_  
_Words that are old as time_  
_Words only you would hear_  
_If only you were mine_

_I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you_  
_Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes_  
_'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do_  
_And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side _

Fine was singing so beautiful... Was it just me or did all the people that were in the ball room now outside... **(I LOVE YOU by Celine Dion)**

_I love you, please say_  
_You love me too, these three words_  
_They could change our lives forever_  
_And I promise you that we will always be together_  
_Till the end of time_

_So today, I finally find the courage deep inside_  
_Just to walk right up to your door_  
_But my body can't move when I finally get to it_  
_Just like a thousand times before_

_Then without a word he handed me this letter_  
_Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said_  
_I love you, please say_  
_You love me too, these three words_  
_They could change our lives forever_  
_And I promise you that we will always be together_  
_Till the end of time_

_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah_  
_And maybe I, I need a little care_  
_And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you_  
_Oh you need somebody just to hold you_  
_If you do, just reach out and I'll be there_

_I love you, please say_  
_You love me too_  
_Please say you love me too_  
_Till the end of time_  
_These three words_  
_They could change our lives forever_  
_And I promise you that we will always be together_

_Oh, I love you_  
_Please say you love me too_  
_Please please_  
_Say you love me too_  
_Till the end of time_  
_My baby_  
_Together, together, forever_  
_Till the end of time_  
_I love you_  
_I will be your light_  
_Shining bright_  
_Shining through your eyes_  
_My baby_

'Do you love me, too?' My love for Bright was still here with me...

'Yes, i love you too!'

**~~~~Normal pov~~~~**

Everyone stood around the christmas tree in circkel holding hands singing **(Merry x-mas by Dennis Dutch singer)**

**Fine: **_Snowflakes falling on the roof tops  
And a Christmas tree is all lit up  
All the gifts some big, some small  
I can't wait to open them all_

**Rein:**_ Mom and daddy,  
gramps and granny  
Uncle and aunty,  
and all their children too  
We are all together  
on granny's old table  
There's always someone new_

**Everyone:**_ Merry christmas, merry christmas  
I hope you have one too  
Merry christmas, merry christmas  
I hope there's someone with you_

The turkey is coming every few years  
And the family is growing around the Christmas tree

**Fine:** _Mom____ and daddy_,  
gramps and granny  
Uncle and aunty,  
and all their children too  
We are all together  
on granny's old table  
There's always someone new

**Everyone:**_ Merry christmas, merry christmas  
I hope you have one too  
I hope there's someone with you  
Cause merry christmas, merry christmas  
I hope you have one too  
I hope there's someone with you_

**"Merry christmas"~**

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and be thankfull i made this while my exames were beginning! lol no don't be ;P  
But still i hope you liked it! Review! Everyone! **

**Oh and **

**~"MARRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"~**

**And btw, did you know this was the longest ONE shot That i EVER made xd~ **

**And about the dumb and dumber thing It's something like the dumb and dumber brothers (Nation's MC Y"oo Jae Suk" & Big Bang's "Kang Dae Sung" )  
Of Familey Outing season 1 (Korean show) You should watch them really funny . Oh and the one where they "attack" Jongkook and Yejin... **

**ANY WAY~ Bye bye **


End file.
